


Red Flags and Long Nights

by MereLoup



Series: Off to the Races [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (because Lydia is a teenager), Aged-Up Character(s), Allison loves to give orders and Lydia loves to take them, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fondling, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup
Summary: *Allison Argent stops by a tiny diner on the side of the road and helps herself to some pie.*





	Red Flags and Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, gather 'round everyone. This is much different from the stories I usually post, so pay close attention to the tags. Underage!Lydia is still in high school; Allison is much older (and a murderer). So if that makes you uncomfortable, then don't read it. 
> 
> No beta, as usual. I've been staring at this all day and I have to get up for work in mere hours, so I'll read through it after I've had sleep and fix any errors.

  
  
  


*

It wasn’t long after Allison took the job that she noticed that he took all of his whores to the same shitty motel right off of the highway. He always used that same shitty overnight bag too. One would assume he’d have higher quality luggage, being the district attorney and all.

Whatever. It didn’t really matter in the long run. 

Allison held her cigarette in one hand while she lazily dug around in his bag with the other, only vaguely registering the sound of the shower shutting off and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back. 

Finally, her hand stumbled across the black leather cosmetic bag at the bottom of the overnight bag.

“Bingo,” she muttered under her breath, cigarette bouncing between her teeth. The smoke curled out from between her lips, like the barrel of a smoking gun.

She extracted the black leather cosmetic bag and walked back to the bed, laying down on her side amongst the crumpled white sheets that still smelled like the two of them. 

“I thought you were asleep.” He stared at her from the doorway, steam from his shower curling out of the bathroom, making the room thick with heat and humidity. 

He probably would have noticed exactly _which_ bag Allison had in her hands if his eyes hadn’t been so focused on her naked body sprawled out against the queen-sized bed. His eyes hungrily roamed her exposed skin as she lie there sprawled out on the bed, shamelessly letting him take in every inch of her.

“Disappointed?” she grinned, winking as she ashed out the cigarette in the glass ashtray on the bedside table. “Were you hoping you’d be able to run out without saying goodbye?” 

He didn’t reply. Instead he plastered on a smile. Perhaps someone less experienced than Allison would have believed it was genuine. 

“What are you looking for?” He nodded at his head toward the open bag as he shut the door behind him, trapping the steam in the bathroom. 

“More condoms,” Allison answered, her casual tone contrasting the suggestiveness of her words. Her fingers still searched around in the small black bag. 

He huffed a laugh, clearly not expecting that response. 

“You’re overestimating me, sweetheart,” he chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

He walked over to the dresser, eyeing his reflection in the dirty mirror, leaving his back turned to Allison, and she eyed him carefully, her eyes calculating. 

He plucked up the clothes that he’d left draped over the table and chairs in the corner of the room, slipping on the undershirt before starting on the dress shirt. 

“Besides,” he added, “I don’t know if I’ll have time for another round tonight. I’m already late for dinner as it is.”

She hummed noncommittally, taking another drag of her cigarette. Her fingers brushed across the handgun lying at the very bottom of the bag, underneath a travel size bottle of cologne and a small baggie of cocaine. 

She lifted it out, inspecting it carefully and moving the cosmetic bag off to the side.

“Watch out,” he said, looking smug as he watched her in the reflection of the mirror, “It’s loaded.”

She fit her hand around the butt of it, taking in the way it felt in her palm.

“Is this for your wife?” Allison sat up to stub the cigarette out on the surface of the nightstand. She wrapped her hand more securely around the weapon, gripping it firmly.

“It is,” he said. “But I still need to find someone with the stones to do it.”

“Like, a hitman?”

He nodded. 

“It turns out the only thing riskier than killing your wife, is trying to find someone to do the job.” His stubby fingers fumbled with the top button of his shirt. 

“You could hire me to do it.” Allison smiled playfully at him, watching him as he finally got the button through the hole and reached over for his tie. 

He looked at her again with a disbelieving smile on his face, shocked that she’d even suggest it. 

“You?” he laughed. 

“Yeah. Why not?” she shrugged, aiming for nonchalant. “I know how to use a gun.”

“Kitten, don’t take this the wrong way,” he snorted as he finished the last loop of his Windsor knot and turned around to face her, “But, who’d be stupid enough to hire a female hitman?”

Allison grinned, her finger undoing the safety.

“Your wife.”

*

Allison normally didn’t stick around long enough to dispose of the bodies, however, given the narrative her client wanted to set -- and the extra money she was willing to fork over for it-- she went out of her way to fulfill the request.

The customer was always right, after all.

She moved the body to the pre-agreed upon secondary location, ditched the weapon and planted the briefcase, before slipping off into the night.

It was a little after 1 a.m. when she finally drove out of San Luis Obispo, her car heading north on the freeway.

*

The sun had just barely begun to peak over the horizon when Allison pulled into a small town called Beacon Hills, just outside of Coloma.

She wasn’t thrilled about staying in another little shitty motel, but beggars can’t be choosers. And honestly, at this point, Allison really just wanted to shower and sleep.

As a rule, when she was working, Allison stuck to bigger cities. Smaller towns presented a higher possibility of an outsider sticking in people’s minds. Being noticed was risky enough, but being remembered was a death sentence. 

But this motel’s lot was full of semi-trucks and a delivery van or two, and it seemed like this place was used to seeing out-of-towners and ‘just passing through’ folks, so she figured she wouldn’t stick out _too_ much. 

Blending in with the crowd and being forgettable was crucial to longevity in this business.

*

The motel was kitschy, in the same way that all small towns with a schtick had the tendency to be. The motel boasted a California Gold Rush theme and there were obnoxious photos of panhandlers and mountains and rivers.

Allison was able to get a room on the farthest end of the row of rooms, on the complete opposite side of the manager’s office. Her room opened right to the parking lot, which was right next to the highway. Allison found a sense of comfort in the fact that if she needed to leave the motel in a hurry, she’d have easy access for an escape.

For all its tackiness, the Beacon Goldmine Motorlodge wasn’t such a dud after all.

Allison slipped into the shower, washing off the small flecks of blood that she’d missed earlier, and was asleep within minutes of slipping into bed.

*

The afternoon sun filtered in between the gap in the drapes, and Allison woke up several hours later feeling simultaneously better and worse than she did when she fell asleep.

Her burner phone rang loudly, the obnoxious factory ringtone grating on her nerves. Without opening her eyes, she fumbled around in the sheets next to her until her hand came in contact with the phone just as it finished ringing. 

She sighed heavily, rolling onto her back and glancing at the screen. 

**1 Missed Call: Bossman**

_Shit._

Allison hit the call button and hoisted herself out of bed, slipping into her clothes while the phone rang. She peeked out between the drapes, scanning the parking lot, noting how many cars were parked and whether or not there were people.

On the other side of the motel, just down the way from Allison’s room, there was a small roadside diner. It looked like it had a pretty high chance of giving you food poisoning, but Allison needed something quick and easy, and something that allowed her to have as little contact with other people as possible. 

There were only two cars in the diner’s lot.

 _Shitty Diner it is, then._ Her stomach growled, agreeing with the decision. 

The cell reception was abysmal, but through the static, she heard the call connect and someone answer the other line. 

“I believe in the past I have reiterated on numerous occasions the importance of picking up the phone when I call you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was sleeping.”

“You didn’t check in.”

“Sorry.” Allison slipped on her leather back holster, slipping her gun securely inside.

“How’d it go?”

“According to plan.” She grabbed her blazer from the back of the corner chair, pulling it on and covering up the weapon. “I missed the cutoff for today’s paper, but it should be on the midday news.”

She slipped a hunting knife into her boot holster, arranging her pant leg so it covered the handle.

“Perfect.”

Closing the door behind her, jiggling the handle to make sure it was locked, Allison subtly eyed the parking lot and took note of her surroundings. With the exception of a woman at the far end filling her ice bucket and the maid rolling her cart on the upstairs of the other block of motel rooms, the coast was clear.

“I’m gonna ditch this phone tonight and get a new one when I hit the state line.”

“Sounds good. Take care, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

*

The diner was practically empty.

There were a few truckers in a booth near the kitchen and a woman in a very nice pants suit at a table in the middle of the room, whispering angrily into her cell phone.

A small sign just inside the entrance read: “Seat yourself, we’ll be with you in a moment!” 

Allison made her way to the booth at the farthest end of the room and allowed for a perfect view of everyone in the diner. 

No sooner had she sat down, did a gorgeous redhead with an innocent smile and mischievous eyes appear at the table, one hand holding a large tray that held plates of food and a few glasses, the other holding a pot of coffee. She was wearing a uniform, a mint green dress with a white peter pan collar and delicate white lace trim at the bottom of the skirt. 

“Hi, my name is Lydia!” 

She balanced the tray expertly as she plucked up one of the empty coffee cups from the tray, setting it in front of Allison and pouring coffee into it without so much as even spilling anything from the other glasses on her tray.

“Give me just a few minutes and I’ll be right with you.” Her smile was blinding, and drew Allison’s attention to her full, pillowy lips. 

“Take your time,” Allison drawled, her eyes looking back up to Lydia’s. 

Lydia’s eyebrow quirked in amusement, not missing the way Allison eyed her mouth. 

“The specials are on page two,” she smirked, turning around to head to another table. 

Allison picked up the menu that was propped up on the side of the table, her eyes far too busy watching the sway of Lydia’s hips as she walked away. 

It took about two seconds for Allison to notice that Lydia’s skirt was way too short to be worn in public, teasing the line between appropriate and obscene. She wondered if it came that way, or if Lydia had had it altered.

The uniform fit her snugly and she looked like she had been poured into it, the fabric hugging each and every curve, accentuating her voluptuous figure. Every step that she took as she walked caused the shirt to bounce upwards, threatening to flash her shapely ass. 

Allison bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, watching Lydia walk, her mind drifting from one filthy fantasy to the next. 

As she sipped her coffee, her eyes greedily traced a path up Lydia’s thighs, hoping against all hope that when Lydia leaned over the table, the movement would allow her to get a glance at what color panties she was wearing.

After she’d transferred all the plates from her tray without spilling a single thing, Lydia offered a generic “let me know if you need anything else,” to the truckers. 

She subtly looked over her shoulder, her eyes landing on Allison. Allison didn’t look away. Instead she locked eyes with her, licking her lips slowly before she brought the mug to her lips and took a slow sip of her coffee. 

Lydia looked away quickly, but Allison could see a faint blush on her cheeks and a small pleased smile at being the subject of Allison’s gaze. 

_Interesting._

*

Allison skimmed the menu, not really caring what she ate, just as long as it was hot and fast.

As she was pursuing the seafood section of the menu, wondering how good five dollar seafood this far from the coast could actually be, Lydia appeared at the side of the table again, pot of coffee in hand.

“So I’ve never around here seen you before,” she said as she poured coffee into Allison’s mug. 

“Never been here before,” a slow smirk crept onto Allison’s face.

“Did you just move here?” she asked, aiming for polite small talk as she obviously fished for information. Her tone was meant to be casual, but Allison could tell it was just a put on, probably meant to disguise her nosiness. 

And just because she could, Allison decided to play with her, wanting to see how long it it would take before Lydia dropped all pretenses and just asked for what it was she really wanted. 

“Nope.” 

“Vacationing?”

“Passing through.” 

“You’re not really one for chit-chat, are you?” 

Allison flat out grinned when Lydia huffed petulantly, her expression looking frustrated before she smoothed it out and her mask of polite nonchalance slid expertly back into place. 

“Not really.”

Though, instead of looking annoyed, Lydia just huffed a laugh and bit her lip, hiding a smile.

“Did you decide what you wanted yet?” Lydia nodded toward the menu that lay spread open on the table, long forgotten. 

Slowly, as smooth as honey, Allison’s eyes raked up and down Lydia’s form as she sat back in the booth, leaning back to take in the full view of Lydia standing there. Her eyes roamed over every inch of Lydia’s body, very obviously admiring what she saw, before finally returning her eyes to Lydia’s face and locking eyes with her.

“As a matter of fact I did.”

Lydia blushed, a rosy pink flush appearing on her cheeks and on her neck. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to look over her shoulder, eying the other patrons of the diner. The truckers were busy eating and pantsuit woman had her back turned to Allison’s booth, facing the TV that was mounted up on the far wall. 

Lydia faced Allison again, seeming satisfied that no one was paying attention to the two of them. 

“The special of the day will be fine,” Allison grinned politely, abandoning the lascivious tone she’d had moments before. 

Lydia paused for a moment, seeming confused at Allison’s remark, until she remembered she was taking an order, and reached into the front pocket of her apron to grab her notebook and pen. It didn’t escape Allison’s attention that Lydia’s hand trembled faintly as she wrote. 

“The special,” she echoed, clearing her throat, still clearly flustered. “Got it. I’ll put that order in for you.” She tucked the notebook into her pocket, her lips quirking in a nervous smile 

Lydia reached down to collect the menu from Allison, purposely letting her fingers brush over Allison’s, stroking softly before she gripped the menu and pulled it out of Allison’s grasp.

The move seemed bold, given the fact that Lydia seemed so shy under Allison’s gaze., and it left Allison wondering exactly how straight Lydia was. 

Either Lydia was just appreciatively shy at Allison’s attention, taking it as a complement, or she was interested but apprehensive. Perhaps she had only recently begun to question her sexuality, and Allison was the first woman she had a chance to test how she felt. 

Or maybe she just wasn’t very good with people, and was uncomfortable at the interaction in general, and the chances of any action at all with Miss Lydia were slim to none. 

“Well,” Lydia said, passing the menu from one hand to the other a few times before she hugged it to her chest. “If you want anything else, just let me know,” she said, smiling bashfully. 

She bit her lip, pointedly making eye contact as she walked backward away from the table. 

“ _Anything_ at all.”

She turned away, walking a bit quicker as she headed to the back. Allison smiled to herself as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Maybe her chances weren’t so slim after all.

*

The diner got a little busier with customers looking for the early bird dinner special, and Lydia was plenty busy, flitting from table to table, taking orders and bringing out food, seemingly the only waitress on staff. Allison watched her quietly from the booth, eyeing her prey while she chewed her food.

At one point, a run-down blue jeep pulled into the parking lot, and two teenage boys spilled out of it and grabbing their backpacks from the backseat.

They came inside, loud and rambunctious the way most teenage boys with too much energy do, and the one with the buzzcut waved at Lydia. His curly haired friend rolled his eyes, but then he noticed Allison sitting in the corner, and he smiled shyly. 

Allison raised her eyebrows in greeting, winking as she took a large bit of her food. The curly haired boy look flustered as his friend pulled him into a nearby booth. She could hear their voices and laughter from all the way across the restaurant. 

Lydia rushed over to their table, pulling out her notebook to jot down their orders. The boys seemed eager to talk to her, especially the one with the buzzcut. He dominated the conversation, which was obviously one sided, and Lydia nodded along as he spoke, occasionally glancing back toward Allison’s table. The three seemed familiar enough with one another that Allison decided they must know each other outside of the diner. 

When Lydia was finally able to get away from the boys, she made her way over to Allison’s table hurriedly. 

“Sorry about that,” she nodded back toward the boys’ table. 

“About what?” Allison wiped her hands on her napkin, setting it on her empty plate, and pushing it forward toward the middle of the table. 

“They can be kind of loud.” Lydia rolled her eyes, seeming a little flustered. “If they bother you, just let me know and I can ask them to shut up, or something.”

“Do you often tell customers to shut up for being too loud?” Allison teased.

“They’re not customers,” Lydia huffed a laugh, glancing at the boys before looking back to Allison. “I mean they are, but…I know them. We go to school together.”

Allison blinked slowly, caught off guard at Lydia’s response. 

_School._

“How old are you?”

Lydia hesitated, her hands fidgeting by her sides, seeming almost reluctant to answer. 

“I’m sixteen.”

 _Well,_ she thought, _shit_. 

“I’m really mature though.” Lydia added quickly, sensing Allison’s hesitation. “I don’t know, I’ve just always seemed more serious than most girls my age.” Her maturity was obviously a point of pride for her. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Allison muttered under her breath, sitting back in the booth, but breaking off eye contact with Lydia. 

The age thing wasn’t exactly a deal breaker for Allison, but it was enough reason to tone down her flirtation quite a bit. She was just coming off of a job, and running around with a teenager was not exactly the definition of ‘laying low’.

(Although, considering the amount of people she’s killed through the years, she’s sure her dad would find it rather humorous if the thing he had to bail her out of jail for was fucking around with a minor.)

“I’m a senior actually,” she went on, her nervousness seeming to return when she noticed Allison pulling away. “I skipped a grade.”

“Bully for you,” Allison smirked. “That’s quite ambitious.”

Lydia nodded, she lingered by the table, unsure what to say, but the one of the cooks shouted out to her, letting her know an order was ready, and Lydia walked away from the table. 

Allison let out a long, exhausted sigh and looked out the window. 

It was getting late. The sun was dipping down beneath the horizon, and she knew that she should probably head back to her room and get ready to leave. She didn’t have to be back at the office for several days, but it was probably best she got out of the state as quickly as she could until things died down from her last job. 

On a smaller menu, tucked between the napkin holder and the wall, was a list of desserts that the diner offered. Allison plucked up the menu, eyes scanning it, and deciding on getting a slice of cherry pie to take with her on the road. 

_I bet you_ would _like some pie to take on the road,_ she thought, rolling her eyes at the shitty joke.

She wasn’t opposed to fucking a sixteen year old Lydia, but, she wasn’t too hot on the idea of jail time. Doing something so reckless just after a job wasn’t Allison’s style. 

Allison set the menu back in its place and as she brought her hand back, she noticed she had gotten something sticky all over her hand. 

“What the…” she muttered, looking at her hand. She smelled the sweet scent of maple syrup and groaned, hating the way it felt on her skin. 

“Oh, gross,” she groaned, eyeing the sticky mess on her hand.

Allison looked around for the restroom and spotted the door off to the side of the room. She got up from the booth, and headed in that direction. 

The light overhead flickered a few times, obviously close to burning out. It was a small restroom, with two stalls on the left hand side and one sink on the right. There was a long mirror on the wall across from the door. It wasn’t the most glamorous one she’d ever used, but it was clean, so at least it had that going for it. 

She washed her hands quickly, eyeing the light suspiciously and hoping it didn’t burn out while she was still in there. 

Allison glanced in the mirror, checking her reflection. She made a mental note to pick up some concealer at a drugstore to cover the dark circles beneath her eyes. Either that, or get some more sleep every once in a while, at least. 

She grabbed two paper towels from the nearby dispenser, drying her hands as she headed to the door. She was just about to reach for the handle when the door flew open, nearly slamming into the opposite wall. 

Allison jumped back just in time, narrowly missing being hit. On instinct, her hand reached for her side holster, bracing herself for an attack. When she got a look at who it was, she let go of her gun and moved adjusted her jacket, covering her weapon back up. 

“Lydia?” 

Lydia stood in the middle of the doorway, eyes scanning the room frantically. When she spotted Allison, however, she relaxed.

“Oh!” she blurted awkwardly, “You’re still here.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t dine and dash,” Allison tossed the paper towels into the trash bin near the door. 

“No, it’s not that. I thought that maybe--” she cut herself off, her brows furrowing in frustration as she debated whether or not to keep rambling. 

Allison cocked her head to the side, dissecting Lydia’s body language, trying to figure out whatever the hell her deal was. Lydia seemed tense desperate for something, but at the same time, not quite sure what she wanted. 

“I thought you left,” she repeated, quieter this time. “I was hoping-- I mean--” she stopped again, this time biting her lip. A faint flush came over her cheeks. “I wanted to see you again.” 

And then, something clicked, and Allison finally put the pieces together. 

Lydia wasn’t worried because she thought Allison had left without paying. Lydia was worried that Allison might have left without saying goodbye to her. 

Especially if she was hoping something more would come from their flirtation. 

_Oh, Lydia._

Allison was trying to be good. She was _trying_ to behave herself. But this persistent teenager with innocent eyes and a body like sin had just unknowingly walked right into Allison’s crosshairs. And now that Allison had her in her sights, there was no way she was letting her get away. 

Poor, sweet little Lydia didn’t realize what kind of trouble she’d just gotten herself into. What kind of beast she’d just awoken. 

“What did you think was going to happen, Lydia?” Allison couldn’t help but grin. A self-satisfied, smug as hell, cat that got the canary grin. 

“I just thought...what, with the way you were looking at me out there, that maybe…” she trailed off, wringing her hands together, seeming unsure. 

Allison took a step forward moving closer to Lydia. Lydia stepped to the side, but not through the door. She moved further into the restroom. 

“What did you think I wanted to do, Lydia?” Allison stalked forward, slow and calculated, her smile predatory. 

Lydia had seemed pretty bold out there in the dining room, teasing Allison when she thought Allison wouldn’t do anything about it. But now that Allison had her alone, Lydia was as skittish as a kitten. Allison took another step forward, curious to see which way Lydia would move. 

Once again, she stepped further into the restroom, ignoring the open door entirely. 

Allison reached out and shut the restroom door, closing them off from view of the other diners. Making sure there were no witnesses. 

“I- I don’t” Lydia stopped fidgeting, dropping her hands to her sides. She kept walking backwards, refusing to turn her back toward Allison. Allison wasn’t sure if it was because she was afraid or because she was turned on. 

Maybe it was a little bit of both. 

“Did you think that I wanted to push you back onto one of those tables and spread you open, sink my fingers deep inside your cunt?”

Lydia gasped, taking another step backward. Her breathing picked up, making her chest rise and fall in a way that only encouraged Allison. 

Allison advanced on her once more, moving forward with the grace of a predator hunting its prey. 

“Or did you think that maybe I wanted to rip open that uniform and suck on those plump tits of yours? 

Allison stepped forward. Lydia stepped back. Only this time, she’d run out of room to move away from the brunette, and she found herself pressed up against the glass of the mirror, completely cornered. She used her hands to feel around the wall behind her, confirming that there was nowhere left to go. She never took her eyes off of Allison. 

Sure, Lydia could have escaped if she wanted to. If she _really_ wanted to get away. 

But Allison knew she wouldn’t. 

She knew Lydia wasn’t going anywhere at all. Because as nervous as she seemed, Allison could see that deep down inside Lydia wanted this just much as she did. She wanted to be used, just as much as Allison wanted to use her. 

Allison could see that there was a darkness in Lydia. Lydia couldn’t see it, but Allison saw it plain as day. All she needed was a little push in the right direction. And Allison would be more than willing to push. 

Allison brought an arm up to rest against the wall right next to Lydia’s head, leaning into her space. 

“Or maybe,” Allison licked her lips, glancing down at Lydia’s mouth, smirking, “you thought I wanted to force you down onto your knees and ride your face right there in the middle of the diner?”

Lydia’s pupils were blown wide and she was breathing heavily, practically panting from being at the center of Allison’s attention. Allison searched her eyes trying to get a read on the girl. She saw a little bit of fear, but mostly she just saw desire. 

“You wanna know what I think?” Allison cocked her head to the side, reaching up to fondle one of Lydia’s breasts. Beneath the fabric of the uniform, she could feel how hard Lydia’s nipple was. She toyed with the sensitive bud, loving the way Lydia arched up into her touch, instead of moving away. 

“I think that _you_ want these things. You want me to make you do these naughty, naughty things. Isn’t that right?” 

Lydia nodded shakily, breathing harder. 

“Yes,” she breathed, her voice barely even audible. 

“You know I’m much older than you, right?” Allison asked, plucking Allison’s nipple once again, earning a soft whimper from the eager teen. 

“Mmhm,” she nodded, barely able to focus. She pushed up into Allison’s hand again, wrapping her hand around Allison’s and pressing it harder against her breast. “I like it.”

Allison smirked, desire coursing through her body. She wasn’t corrupting little Miss Lydia at all. Lydia was corrupt all on her own. 

“You like being someone’s little plaything, huh? That makes you hot?”

Lydia nodded again, licking her lips. “Yeah,” she smiled, almost dreamily. 

“You want me to make you do dirty things?” Allison reached up to brush her thumb across Lydia’s plushy lower lip, swiping back and forth, “Make you submit to me?”

“Use me,” Lydia rasped, eyes glazed over, hanging on Allison’s every word as if she held the secrets of the universe. “I want you to tie me up. Make me yours.”

“Oh, I don’t need to tie you up at all, do I?” Allison chuckled darkly, “Look at yourself, Lydia. I’ve got you held in place with my word alone.”

Lydia looked down at herself. She was crowded up against the wall, but not forced to be there. She could have escaped at any time, left the restroom and gotten away. But she didn’t do it. She could have smacked Allison’s hand away from her body, but instead she let her continue to caress her.

Lydia didn’t need to be tied up because she was already bound. And Allison hardly had to do a single thing to get her there.

A true dominant didn’t need to use force; all they needed was their word. 

“So Lydia,” Allison purred, giving her nipple one last stroke before she removed her hand from her chest and placing it on her neck, wrapping her hand around Lydia’s throat. Not squeezing, just holding it there.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me and do what I tell you?”

Beneath her hand, Allison could feel Lydia’s throat bob up and down as she swallowed thickly. 

“Yes,” she breathed out softly, completely enchanted by Allison. 

Allison let go of Lydia’s throat and took one of her hands into her own. She singled out Lydia’s thumb, lifting it up to her lips. 

“Put this in your mouth for me, sweetheart,” Allison let go of Lydia’s hand, and she stuck the digit in her mouth, easy as all get out. Not a single peep of a protest. 

“We don’t want anyone out there to hear us, so you’ll have to stay very quiet.” Allison took a step backward. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Lydia nodded eagerly, hanging on Allison’s every word. 

“Good girl,” Allison smiled. Lydia smiled too, a soft flush appearing on her cheeks.

Allison reached down to the hem of Lydia’s uniform, lifting up the skirt over her hips, exposing her lower half. Lydia squeezed her thighs together, surprised at being bared so lewdly. Even so, she didn’t tell Allison to stop. 

Lydia was wearing soft pink cotton panties that had tiny green flowers on them. Allison couldn’t help but think adorable they were. Almost innocent, even. Allison could see the impression of her pubic hair pressed against the fabric and her fingers practically itched, just aching to run her fingers through it. 

Lydia managed to stay silent, for the most part. Every now and then she let out these little breathy whimpers, but other than that, she didn’t utter a word. She was so aroused from their encounter, that she’d begun to leak into her panties. 

“Hold this,” she said, lifting Lydia’s hem higher. Lydia obeyed immediately, holding her skirt at her waist, completely exposing herself to Allison, letting her do with her what she wanted. 

“Stay put,” she commanded. Lydia nodded wordlessly, sucking harder around her thumb. Her lips were shiny with saliva, and Allison could see a small trail of spit leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

Allison pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, its camera to snap a picture of Lydia with her thumb in her mouth and her skirt flipped up, and the soft imprint of her cleft beneath the fabric of her panties. 

She crouched down slowly, squatting down until her face just level with the teen’s panty-clad pussy.

Allison reached out and stroked softly over the cotton panties, slowly teasing Lydia’s slit with the pad of her finger. She could feel Lydia’s wetness, soaking through the cotton of the panties and she moaned, her voice echoing in the quiet restroom. 

“Your cunt looks like it needs a little attention,” Allison’s lips curled upward in a smug smirk, loving the way Lydia was falling apart right before her eyes. 

Beneath her finger, she could feel Lydia’s clit nestled safely in its hood. She slowly circled the stiff bud with her fingernail, drawing a sharp hiss out of Lydia. Allison clicked her tongue, tisking softly as she added more pressure, focusing her attention on the most sensitive part of Lydia’s pussy. 

“You’re so responsive.” Allison pulled her finger away and Lydia let out a whimper. She moved her hips forward, so subtly, that Allison didn’t think Lydia even knew she was doing it, chasing Allison’s finger. 

She was dripping wet and desperate, arching beneath Allison’s touch like an animal in heat. 

Allison took a moment to regard the image in front of her, of Lydia standing there with her thumb in her mouth, skirt flipped up, and showing off dripping pussy. 

Her cheeks were flushed rosy pink and her lips were swollen and red from where they were lewdly wrapped around her thumb. Her eyes were wide as she gazed down at Allison like she was the only person in the entire fucking world, like if Allison stopped stroking her pussy she’d cease to exist. 

Allison could do anything she wanted to her, and she would fucking let her. Allison knew Lydia would just stand there and take it.

“Is that what you want?” Allison grinned, placing her thumb on Lydia’s hooded clit, swiping her finger back and forth and Lydia immediately relaxed again, letting out a soft sigh, giving herself completely over to Allison. “ Someone to play with your pussy? Give it what it really needs?”

Lydia nodded frantically, sucking harder on her thumb and pushing her hips out further. 

Allison ignored the throbbing between her own legs, her own cunt wet at the because of the whimpering teen, splayed wide and pussy soaked. 

Allison gave her hooded clit a gentle pinch, making Lydia jump. 

“You looked all sweet and innocent out there on the floor,” Allison purred, running her fingers up Lydia’s pantyclad mound, slipping them beneath the elastic of her panties. “But I can tell what a needy little thing you really are.”

She snapped the elastic against Lydia’s skin and above her, Lydia whimpered. 

“You’re just _aching_ for someone to take care of you, isn’t that right? That’s why you followed me in here, isn’t it?”

Lydia nodded once, eyes wide and trained on Allison’s hands. Allison leaned forward and licked the soft patch of skin of Lydia’s tummy, biting the skin gently. 

Then, sitting back, she slipped her fingers under Lydia’s waistband and pulled her underwear down torturously slow. She made sure the elastic band brushed against Lydia’s pubic hair, teasing her on the way down. 

The sight was too much to resist, and Allison leaned forward and licked Lydia’s slit, swiping her tongue in between her folds, collecting her wetness on her tongue. Lydia arched her back, pushing her body into the sensation, and when Allison reached Lydia’s clit, she wrapped her lips around the bud and suckled softly. 

Lydia let out a soft, breathy moan around her own thumb, her thighs quivering with the pressure of Allison’s mouth. 

“You taste so fucking good, baby.” Allison’s warm breath brushed Lydia’s eager cunt as she spoke. “I could nurse on your clit for hours. Just spend all day between your legs.” 

Allison took her time sliding Lydia’s panties down to her knees, admiring Lydia’s creamy thighs. A thick rope of wetness stuck to the crotch of her underwear, connecting obscenely between her pussy and her panties. 

“I bet all those people in the diner think you’re a perfect little good girl. Well good girls don’t let strangers lick their cunts in public, do they?”

“No,” she whispered. Lydia shook her head, dazed, absolutely drunk on Allison’s words. 

“My guess is you’re a lot filthier than people assume you are. All you needed was someone to play with, someone to let you be as nasty as you want to be.”

All Lydia could do was nod, swallowing thickly. Allison’s eyes dropped to Lydia’s pale throat, drinking in her skin. Allison pictured wrapping her hands tightly around the girl’s throat, restricting the airflow just enough to make her eyes water and her face turn a pretty shade of pink. 

“It only took a few suggestive glances and now here you are all hot and bothered, flashing your hot little cunt and letting me fuck you in the bathroom,” Allison cooed, leaning forward to lick at Lydia’s slit again, flicking her tongue out against her clit. “I hardly even had to work for it, you just gave it up so easy, baby?”

Allison latched onto her clit again, nibbling softly before she swiped it with the flat of her tongue0. 

“Anyone could just walk in here and see you like this, spread open like a greedy little slut.” 

At this, Lydia’s eyes darted to the door and for the first time since this whole thing started, she looked nervous. Her breathing sped up and she looked back and forth between Allison’s face and the restroom door. 

“I could get up and lock it.” Allison cocked her head to the side as she checked Lydia’s expression for some kind of reaction. 

Every time she glanced at the door, she moved her hips forward, pushing her toward Allison. Lydia’s pupils were blown wide and her cheeks were flushed. She was absolutely drunk with arousal and Allison was just as turned on watching Lydia fall apart. 

_She_ likes _this._

“Or do you want me to leave it unlocked. Maybe invite those teenage boys to see you all spread out like this.”

Lydia moaned obscenely, spreading her legs a little wider, her knees stretching the elastic of her underwear nearly to its breaking point. 

Allison stood up, reaching for her camera once again. She reached down and pinched Lydia’s clit one last time, earning another whimper and causing another trail of slick to slip out of Lydia’s cunt, dangling crudely. 

“So greedy for it,” she said softly, almost lovingly, as she snapped another picture of her. 

With a pleased hum, Allison admired her handiwork. Lydia was a sight to behold, standing there with her skirt in her hands and her panties at her knees, pussy dripping so much that her own slick was smeared between her thighs. 

“I think the one with the buzzcut wants to fuck you,” she muttered thoughtfully, zooming in to snap a few more pictures of her sopping pussy. “I bet the curly-haired one would too, if presented with the opportunity. You know how teenage boys are.” 

Lydia moaned around her thumb, her eyelids fluttering shut. Her cheeks were tearstained and her skin was rosy pink, flushed with embarrassment. Allison wondered how far down that blush went. 

Maybe later she’d get to find out. 

Allison snapped a picture of her face, making sure to capture her teartracks and the little bit of drool coming out of Lydia’s mouth where her lips were latched around her thumb.

“I should invite them back here and let them both have a go at you? Let them both stick their cocks inside of you and take turns fucking you, until your little cunt is all sticky with their come?”

Lydia whimpered again and another tear fell down her cheeks. She sucked harder on her thumb, opening her eyes to meet Allison’s gaze. 

She didn’t tell Allison to stop, though. 

She didn’t shut her legs either. 

“Is that what you want, princess? You want to just be used? Be there for everyone to get theirs?”

Lydia nodded her head jerkily. Her thighs were trembling, torn between squeezing them together to put more friction against her needy pussy, and spreading them open wider so Allison could do what she wanted with her. 

Allison knew Lydia was on the edge and desperate to come, and Allison was enraptured by it. 

“Such a sweet, sweet girl,” Allison leaned in to lick up a tear from Lydia’s cheek. Moving forward to Lydia’s ear, she whispered huskily. “I want to fucking tear you apart.”

She wanted to devour the innocent teen, take her somewhere private so she could take her apart piece by piece. She wanted to _ruin_ her. 

But she couldn’t. Not here, at least. It was way too risky and anyone would be able to walk in on them. Allison needed somewhere more private, where she could have Lydia any way she wanted her and take as long as she damn well pleased. 

No, now wasn’t the time. And with her last job barely a day behind her, Allison needed to lay low as much as possible, and fucking a teenage girl in a public bathroom was not a good idea. 

With a regretful sigh, Allison stepped back, putting plenty of space between her and Lydia. She snapped one last picture of the wanton angel in front of her, before slipping her phone back into her pocket. 

“Not here, though.”

Lydia’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

Allison crouched down taking Lydia’s panties in her hand and sliding them down the rest of the way to her ankles. 

“Step out,” she said firmly, tapping at Lydia’s calf with her other hand. Lydia obliged, stepping out of her underwear obediently one foot at a time. 

Allison took one last look at Lydia’s lovely gash, leaning forward to place a feather soft kiss to her clit. Lydia’s eyes fluttered shut again and she let out a breathy sigh. 

Allison knew she was leaving Lydia all worked up and dripping wet. She’d be lying if she said she felt bad about it. 

If anything, it turned her on even more knowing Lydia would be a horny mess, all because of a little attention she got from a stranger in the toilets. Allison wasn’t entirely unaffected herself. But there would be plenty of time to take care of that later.

Allison locked eyes with Lydia one last time, bringing the panties up to her mouth and licking up the sticky mess Lydia had left in the crotch, getting a whimper out of the desperate teen. 

With a wink and a cheeky smile, Allison tucked Lydia’s panties into her jacket pocket, keeping them as a trophy. 

She reached out and took the skirt out of Lydia’s hands, pulling it down over her body and smoothing it out over her thighs, purposely brushing her knuckles over her sensitive pussy, drawing out one last moan. 

Then, Allison took Lydia’s hand out of her mouth. Her thumb was all shiny with her own saliva and there were faint indentations in the skin from where Lydia had been biting, trying desperately to stay quiet. Lydia gazed up at Allison, eyes glassy with unshed tears and a sated smile on her face.

Lydia’s expression could only be described as utterly devoted. By now, she knew for sure that Allison wasn’t going to let her come. That she was leaving, that this was goodbye. 

But instead of disappointed, she looked positively _gratified_. Satisfied enough with what Allison had let her have. 

Lydia had given herself over freely, letting Allison play with her, snap photos of her bare, dripping cunt, and leave with her underwear, and yet everything in her gaze just said, _'Thank you.'_ The chance to serve was pleasure enough; she didn’t even need an orgasm.

It really was a shame they didn’t have more time. Allison would eat this girl alive. 

Allison reached up under Lydia’s skirt one last time, cupping Lydia’s cunt possessively, dipping the tip of her middle finger in between Lydia’s folds ever so slightly. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Lydia’s forehead, kissing twice.

“Good girl,” she murmured softly against her skin. Lydia whimpered, another tear falling down her cheeks as she smiled deliriously. 

With that, Allison stepped away from the teen and walked out of the restroom, leaving Lydia pressed up against the wall with her knees shaking and her pussy drenched.

 

Back at the booth, Allison flagged down one another waiter, whose name badge read ‘Liam’, asking for a slice of cherry pie and her check. 

She glanced around the room, checking to see if anyone had noticed the spectacle in the restroom. A few more people had been seated in her absence, but nobody in the room seemed particularly scandalized, so Allison figured she was in the clear.

She knew pulling something like that in such a public place was just asking to get caught. 

“Here you go,” Liam said, setting her pie and a fork onto the table. “I don’t know where Lydia’s gone to.”

“I think I ran into her in the ladies room,” Allison bit back a smirk, tilting her head to the restroom door. 

He throwing a quick glance to the restroom door, but didn’t comment, instead heading back to his section. 

Allison picked up the fork, digging into the slice of pie and taking a bite, savoring the taste.

*

Allison stared out the window while she ate her pie, mind elsewhere as she went over all the things she still needed to take care of before she hit the road.

Just as she was finishing the last few bites of her pie, she heard the restroom door open, but she didn’t look over. She didn’t need to. She knew who it was. 

Lydia walked past Allison’s booth, not stopping to talk. Instead she headed toward the tables she’d neglected, checking on her customers and trying to act like she hadn’t been getting it on in the restroom with a stranger.

Allison watched Lydia move from table to table, eyeing the hemline of her uniform skirt, knowing full well that underneath, Lydia’s pussy was still bare and most likely still wet.

She noticed that Lydia moved more carefully now, her steps slower so her skirt didn’t flutter as easily, not bending over as much as she had been before so as not to expose herself to the room. 

_Pity_ , Allison thought, _such a waste of a good view_. 

Lydia noticed Allison staring and she looked away abruptly, trying to hide a smile, a delicate flush painting her cheeks. 

Allison chuckled to herself. With how bashful Lydia was now, no one would ever guess that only minutes before she’d been practically riding Allison’s fingers.

Eventually Lydia headed over in Allison’s direction with menus in hand, but she stopped at the table right next to Allison’s booth, positioning herself so her back was to Allison. She wasn’t far away at all, and If Allison were so inclined, she could have reached up under Lydia’s skirt and touched her.

She didn’t. But it was a nice thought, though. 

“Hi, guys! My name’s Lydia and I’ll be your waitress,” she handed the menus to the couple at the table and pulled her notebook out of her front pocket. “Can I get you started with some drinks?” 

While the two patrons were looking over the menu, Lydia threw a quick glance over her shoulder, looking directly at Allison before turning back around. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her pen, lifting it as if to write on the notepad. But, before the pen made contact with the paper, she dropped the pen onto the floor. 

“Oops!” she said innocently, “Sorry about that.”

She set her notebook on the edge of the table, so she could retrieve the pen. 

But instead of bending at the knees, she bent over at the waist, reaching for the pen with one hand while using the other hand to slyly lift the back hem of her skirt, giving Allison the most glorious view of her pussy from the back. 

Allison’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline in surprise and she had to hand it to Lydia. She’d managed to completely catch her off guard. Allison never would have imagined Lydia would have the guts to expose herself in the middle of the restaurant. 

Her lips were still plump with arousal, her folds glistening with her own wetness. 

The temptation was almost too much to bear. Lydia was practically presenting, mere inches away from Allison’s face, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Allison’s eyes roamed over Lydia’s cunt hungrily, frustrated as all hell that she couldn’t bury her face in those luscious pussy lips and eat her out from the back, right there in the diner. 

Lydia twisted around slightly, peeking around her legs to look directly at Allison, smirking devilishly, before she stood back up and dropped her skirt, covering herself from view. 

Apparently Allison wasn’t the only one who knew how to tease. 

_Touché_

Lydia apologized to the couple for dropping the pen, and finally wrote down their drink orders. She was so discreet that the patrons were completely clueless to what she’d just done. 

“Alright, I’ll get these drinks for you and be back to take your order in just a bit,” she chirped to the pair.

Lydia turned around to face Allison’s table. Her eyes were twinkling mischievously, and Allison could tell she was so pleased with herself, sly smirk firmly in place. 

She plucked Allison’s bill out of her pocket and slid it onto the table. 

“This is yours, I believe?”

 _Damn right, this is mine_ , Allison thought, eyes roaming over Lydia’s body once more. 

Allison didn’t care for being one-upped. So instead of just pulling out her wallet and leaving the bills on the table, she decided to leave with one last parting shot. She reached forward into the pocket of Lydia’s uniform, searching for the pen Lydia had just used. 

As she curled her fingers around the pen, she pressed her knuckles against Lydia’s body, purposely pressing against her mound. Lydia’s smug smile slipped and her eyelids fluttered shut as she arched into Allison’s hand. Lydia sighed softly, just as breathlessly as she did in the restroom, rocking into the touch. 

Allison finally withdrew her hand, scribbling something at the top of the check before setting her money on top of it. 

She stood up from the booth, standing directly in front of Lydia, holding her gaze. The two stared at one another as if there was no one else in the room at all. As far as Allison was concerned, nobody else even fucking mattered right then. Just Lydia. 

Only Lydia. 

Allison slipped the pen back into Lydia’s pocket, intentionally avoiding contact with her body and denying her the touch she so obviously craved. 

She gave her one last smirk, winking as she slipped on her sunglasses and headed toward the door. 

Before she reached the exit, however, she used one hand to pluck Lydia’s underwear out of her pocket, leaving it hanging out over the edge like some sort of lewd handkerchief, knowing full well Lydia would be able to see it. 

Allison didn’t look back, but she didn’t have to. She knew the teen was still standing there watching her walk away. And when Lydia was finally able to tear her eyes away from the sight of Allison walking out of the diner with her panties in her pocket, Allison knew she’d finally see the note she’d left at the top of the check, which simply read: _Good girl._

*

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember that dark-ish version of Allison we got to see in season 3 after her mom died? Yeah, that really fucking did it for me. I've wanted to post this story for a while, but I never had the balls to do it. Go easy on me? Also, let me know if there is anything else I should add in the tags. 
> 
> (also, how is this my first femslash?! I need to write more wlw!)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Y'all are the bees knees!  
>  
> 
> The opening scene between Allison and the mark was very heavily inspired by a short story called "Bedtime Story" by a man named Jeff Whitmore. I read it years ago and it stuck with me. 
> 
> Title song: "Red Flags and Long Nights" by She Wants Revenge


End file.
